I Remember You
by KK Renee
Summary: They met when they were young. Eight years later, they reunite. -Also written by SteelersGirl43-
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there lived a princess of the Southern Water Tribe and many miles away, the prince of the Fire Nation. They didn't know of each other, for they lived in different countries of different hemispheres. What they don't know, is that they are destined to fall in love with each other. The prince's fate leads him to the love of his life._

**..~**~..**

"Daddy, _please_ can I go with you?" Katara pleaded, holding on to the sleeve of her Dad's parka for dear life.

"Katara, for La's sake, _no_!" Hakoda said, trying to carry his luggage to the boat. "If Sokka can't go, neither can you."

"_Please_, Daddy?" Katara tried again. "Pretty please with sea prunes on top?"

"No."

"Seal jerky on top?"

"No."

"Sea prunes _and_ seal jerky on top?"

"Katara, no. Now go inside and help your mother."

Katara huffed and walked away, towards her family's tent. Her father was going to the Fire Nation on some diplomacy meeting or whatever. Katara, as young as she was, knew it wasn't going to work. She thought nothing could stop the Fire Nation. Except for her, maybe. A cute little girl could change the Fire Lord's mind, she thought. So if she could just go with her father, sit in on the meetings, diffuse the tension, maybe she could help stop the war!

But her father wouldn't let her go.

"Too dangerous for a little girl," he had told her multiple times. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom could come! She can heal _everything_ with a kiss!"

"Sweetheart, if the Fire Nation hurts you, it won't be healed with a kiss."

Katara had stopped the conversation there, not believing her dad's statement.

So now here she was, helping her mother and Gran-Gran and other women in the Tribe prepare meals for the men on the ship. Stuff that they could eat right out of the sealskin or simply mix together themselves, instant meals.

She did not like cooking.

She'd rather be Waterbending, trying to teach herself new moves, since there was no one else to teach her. All the Waterbenders lived at the North Pole, on the other side of the world! Not exactly turn left at the second glacier.

Approximately and hour later, Hakoda and his men were ready for take-off. Hakoda himself was knelt down in front of Sokka, his hands on his son's shoulders. Katara couldn't make out what her dad was saying, but was sure it was something like "look after your mother and sister while I'm gone." That's what he always told Sokka when he went away. Katara didn't have anyone to look after; she just always got told to help her mom around the house, nothing she didn't do already. Hakoda stood up and made his way over to Katara and his wife. He knelt down in front of Katara, like he did with Sokka.

"Are you sure you have to go, Daddy?" Katara asked. "It seems like you're never home, always somewhere because of the war."

"I can't help it, sweetie," Hakoda responded. "I want to make life better for you and your brother. The only way I can do that is by ending this war."

"I still want to go with you!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Katara, Sokka—time for bed!" Kya called. Katara jumped up and hugged her father one last time before reluctantly turning into her home. Sokka followed behind her, chanting that he was in charge.

Katara climbed into bed and pretended to fall asleep. She heard her parents talking and she waited for them to step outside. When they did, she rolled off of her mat and put the pillows under her covers to make the silhouette of her. She pulled on her parka and packed a bag. She ran outside and snuck over to the ship. She climbed up the side and quickly fell over the side of the boat and crawled over to hide behind some boxes. She held still, trying not to make noise, as Bato kept walking back and forth in front of her hiding spot. But she was sure she hadn't been seen yet, not even by Bato. Finally, Bato left. She went out from behind the boxes and went down to the lower decks, making a hiding spot in a cabinet.

Twenty minutes passed and the rocking of the ship increased. They had set sail! Katara loved the gentle rocking of the boat. She felt safe and at home. But, eventually, her legs began feeling cramped. She tried stretching out, but her legs would push the door open. She would just have to try to get comfortable curled up as she was.

Time passed and Katara fell asleep.

**..~**~..**

Katara woke up to turbulence. The ship was bouncing around on the waves—they were in a storm! She crawled out of hiding spot and hurried to the top deck. The sky was dark, not even the stars visible through the clouds. She searched for her father through the rain and all the crewmen running around. At last, she found him. He was struggling with a sail. Katara rushed to help him. Katara pulled on the ropes.

"Katara, what in the name of Tui are you doing here?" Hakoda shouted in anger over the waves and wind.

"I wanted to come!" she replied.

"Go back under! I don't want you in this storm!"

"No, I'm going to help!" Katara protested.

The ropes pulled against her and she struggled to keep them under control. They burned her hands, tearing at the skin. Finally, the ropes jerked out of her hands. She held them to her chest, as they were now bleeding.

"Katara!" her father yelled sternly. "Get downstairs! _Now_!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she made her way down. She found some water and placed her hands in the bowl to erase the sting. She then went to the medicine cabinet and found some ointment, placing it on her hands before wrapping her palms with bandages. She knew there was a way to heal her hands with water, but she could barely move the water around her head!

An hour later, the rocking of the ship slowly came to a stop. Her father came down the stairs and joined her. He was soaked with water and had a concerned expression on his face. "Katara, I told that you were not allowed to come," he said.

"I know," Katara said, not meeting Hakoda's gaze.

"But, we have no way of getting you back, so you can stay." He smiled at her. "Let me see your hands." He held his out and Katara placed hers in his. He opened the bandages and smiled. "You're turning into your Gran-Gran." Katara smiled and Hakoda hugged her.

**..~**~..**

Two weeks later, they arrived at the Fire Nation. Stepping onto the dock, Katara held onto her father's hand (or anyone else's hand when her father need to be free) for dear life. The pale, gold-eyed, Firebending strangers frightened her. And it was so hot.

So very, very _hot_.

She wasn't wearing her parka, but the clothes she normally wore underneath weren't made for this type of weather. They made their way to the Palace in a weird metal contraption that her father called a carriage.

When they crested the mountain, Katara gasped at the sight she saw. The Palace was_ huge_, easily taking up the space her whole village occupied.

"Is this where we're staying for the weekend?" Katara asked without looking at Hakoda, unable to tear her eyes away from the window.

"Yes, sweetheart, but in the guest houses," Hakoda replied. Katara sighed, just a bit disappointed, but still excited to be here.

"Does the Fire Lord have any children I can play with?"

"Yes, I think he has a daughter and a son, but I don't think you'll be able to play with them; you'll stay with Arkahn today."

"I need a babysitter?"

"No. I just can't allow you to get in trouble."

"Okay, I guess."

"Now, I need you to listen to me." Katara turned to face Hakoda. "While we're here, I need you to be on your best behavior. You are not to touch anything; everything inside the Palace could be an artifact that we don't have the money to pay for. I need you to act politely and respect everyone you meet. Understand?" Katara nodded.

The carriage thing jolted to a stop and Katara nearly fell out of her seat. Hakoda opened the door and climbed out of the carriage. He turned and lifted his daughter out.

"Chief Hakoda," someone greeted. Katara watched as the two men awkwardly shook hands, both unaccustomed to the other's handshake.

"Ambassador Zin," Hakoda greeted back. The two of them, plus Bato, walked off, leaving Katara with Arkahn. She began walking around, exploring, knowing Arkahn would follow her.

She passed through the Palace and found a big training ground. Two people were in the middle of the grassy field. One was short with his hair in a long ponytail on the back of his head. The other had a round belly with gray hair. They were Firebenders. Katara was amazed. When the boy fell, after the fire exploded in front of him, Katara giggled, catching the boy's attention. She laughed to herself as she walked on by with Arkahn, who was taking her out to the city soon. As she walked away, the young Firebender watched her as she left, still in his Firebending position, with his hands outstretched. His gaze didn't break until she had left the area completely.

"Prince Zuko, to be a better bender you must focus, no distractions," The older man said.

"Yes, Uncle," He responded and began his bending once more.

**AN: (From KK Renee:) Hey, guys, hope you liked it! This is mine and SteelersGirl 43's first collab, like, a whole FF, not just two chapters of my story. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and Hakoda had not been able to speak with the Fire Lord directly, just the Fire Nation's diplomat. So Hakoda and his crew decided to go to the Capitol, but he didn't like having to leave Katara here. However, he spoke to several of the guards and found only one he trusted. The guard was a father of three and he had a warm personality. He trusted that this guard could at least keep Katara out of trouble.

"Now, Katara, I'll be in the city for a few hours. Don't go anywhere else except for the bedroom and the courtyard," Hakoda explained. Katara nodded. He kissed her on the forehead.

Immediately after he left, Katara was bored. She walked to the courtyard and rushed over to the pond. She loved to stare at the weird animals floating on the surface of the water; she couldn't figure out what animal it was. She jumped every time it made that weird squawking sound.

"They're turtle ducks," Someone said behind her. She turned to face the dark haired boy.

"T-turtle ducks?" she asked.

"You've never seen one before?"

"Nope." Katara said, turning back to the ducks.

"Where are you from?"

"The Southern Water Tribe. My dad's here on 'business.'"

"Oh. My name is Zuko. What's yours?"

"Katara."

"That's a strange name," Zuko said. Katara stood up.

"Yours is stranger," Katara said as Zuko scowled.

"Zuzu your name _is_ strange," A girl said from behind him. They looked alike—she must be Zuko's sister.

"So?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just saying," She said with a smirk before walking away. Turning suddenly, she shot a flame at the back of Zuko's head. It wasn't hot enough to harm him, but the Water Tribe peasant didn't know that. Katara, acting on instinct, made a stream of water flow from the pond to block the fire. Steam was produced when they collided. Zuko's eyes widened.

"You're a water bender!" Zuko exclaimed. Azula walked off.

"A little bit of one," Katara replied.

"I didn't think there were any Waterbenders left in the South Pole." He said with astonishment.

"Just me," Katara responded sheepishly.

"That's so cool," He said.

"Not really, there's no one to help teach me Waterbending, so I have to learn on my own," She said. Zuko was surprisingly interested to hear the story. They sat underneath the tree, and talked.

"Life in the Water Tribe is nothing compared to this place," she said, looking around.

"Can I show you around?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah!" She said and they got up and began their journey around the palace.

"Well, this is the courtyard, but I guess you knew that all ready," Zuko began. He led her out of the open space and into the Palace. The hallways were huge here, walls lined with tapestries and ceilings that seemed to stretch on forever. They went down several flights of stairs. "This is the kitchen."

"You have a room just for cooking?"

"Yeah…that's why it's called the kitchen."

"We just cook our food over the big fire in the center of the village."

"You don't have much there, do you?"

"No. Once you see the South Pole, you'll understand."

"Don't think I'll be there anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"We're in war with your Nation and the Earth Kingdom, as well."

"Right."

"Here, you should try these." He offered a bag of red flakes to her.

Katara took a small handful. "What are they?"

"Fire flakes."

Katara put the handful in her mouth and nearly choked at the spicy heat. "La, it's hot! Give me some water!" Zuko went to the sink and poured Katara a glass of water. She drank it gratefully. "Thanks."

"I didn't realize you'd be unaccustomed to spicy foods. I should have warned you."

"It's all right."

"Come on, we still have to finish that tour."

Katara followed Zuko out of the kitchen and then back up the stairs. They went down several more hallways, finally coming up to the grandest door Katara had seen. Zuko quietly opened the door and only allowed enough space for them to barely fit through. He hurried over to some curtains to hide behind. "This is the throne room," he whispered. He snuck forward, still trying to stay hidden. He pointed to the wall of fire. "That's where my d—the Fire Lord, I mean—will sit when there's an important meeting."

"Do you live here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"Really? That must be amazing!"

"Sh!" Zuko shushed her, not wanting to be heard. "But, yes, I live here."

"What do you do? Your not the _Prince_, are you?"

"N-No! Why would you think that?"

"I'm just making sure. Then why do you live here?"

"I'm the…um, I'm the cook's son."

"That's nice."

The two of them froze when the throne room's door opened. The ducked down closer to the floor, trying not to be seen. They relaxed a bit when they saw it was just a maid dusting, but relaxed fully when she left. They stood up and quickly ran out and into the hallway. They laughed as they ran, for no reason at all. Zuko took her hand and showed her the training grounds.

"This is where we spar," Zuko said.

"Spar?" Katara asked.

"It's when you fight with someone, but you're not really fighting," he said. "Like just trying to knock the other opponent to the ground or out of the ring. Want to try?" He asked.

"Let's do it," she said and they got into their sparring positions. Zuko created a flame, and shot it near her. Katara formed water and blocked it, then knocked him over by making the water grab his leg, and pulling. He fell to the ground with a thud, and a grunt. She didn't realize sheweasley this good!

"I was just letting you win," he said.

"Oh, sure," she said with a smirk. Zuko jumped up and faced her. "Want a re-match?"

"You're on," He said. After a few more times at sparring, Katara had won each one. She smiled. "Were you letting me win that time?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he said and she smiled again. They made their way back to the courtyard, Katara teasing him the whole way.

"Looks like you got beat by a girl," she said.

"No I didn't! I let you win!" Zuko said.

"Whatever you want to believe," she said. As they turned the corner, they bumped into the guard that was supposed to be making sure Katara stayed out of trouble.

"Your father is looking for you Katara," he said and took her by the shoulder, and led her back to her room.

"Bye, Zuko! See you tomorrow!" She said, waving.

"Bye," Zuko said, waving back. He smiled when she didn't look. There was something special about the Waterbender that he liked, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

**(A/N from KK Renee:) Sorry for the confusion by having it posted on each of our accounts, but we feel like it'll reach more viewers this way. Like, the people who have her on author alert will get this and the people who have me on author alert can be notified I'm writing this. See? Anyway, I'm sorry we're posting it on both. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katara and Zuko met again. They taught each other games from their homelands. They "sparred," as Zuko had called it. Katara loved it when they sparred. She got to learn how to Bend, even if she was Firebending with water. But she was learning, which was way more than anyone else could give her back home. After lunch was when they began sparring. Azula came down to join them, sitting on the grass lazily, watching the Water Tribe girl and Zuko practice, Ty Lee and Mai on either side of her.

Katara Bended water to block Zuko's flame, but the water streamed into Azula's face. She gasped and sputtered, shocked by the cold water. She didn't cry out a name (she could never remember Katara's), but stood up and shook water out of her eyes.

"Oh, La, I'm so sorry!" Katara said as she rushed over to Azula. She pulled the water off the Firebender girl with her Bending. "See you're dry now—don't be upset!" Katara pleaded when Azula didn't calm down. "I'm sorry! Forgive me? Be my best friend?"

"You'll pay for this," Azula screeched.

"Azula calm down," Zuko said. "It was just an accident!"

"Shut up, Zuzu!" She turned and marched inside, her two friends following behind.

Zuko turned to Katara. "Don't worry about Azula," he said. "She does that to everyone."

"But I feel so bad! She'll be mad and tell on me!"

"Our dad won't do anything."

"The cook?"

"Yeah…the cook." They milled about and Katara took a drink from her canteen. "Do you want to see if we can go into town?" Katara agreed immediately. "Okay, let's go ask." Zuko began walking in the direction that he knew he'd find his mother and Uncle. "Aren't you going to go ask your dad?"

"I thought we would go together."

"Oh…well…no one other than me and the servants are allowed in the kitchens during lunchtime," Zuko lied.

"Oh. All right." She turned and went the opposite way. She found her dad in the room they had shared. He was sitting at the desk, hunched over the papers he was working on. "Dad?" she called.

"Yes, sweetie?" he replied, not looking up from the desk.

"Zuko wants to know if we can go to the city."

"With the Fire Lord's son?"

"The Fire Lord's son? No, he said he was the cook's son."

"Will Arkahn be with you?"

"Does he have to?"

"Yes, or else you can't go."

"Fine."

"Stay safe."

Katara hurried back to the training grounds, dragging Arkahn along with her. When she arrived, Zuko was already waiting for her with his own "babysitter" in tow. "Are you ready, Katara?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. They walked out of the Palace and down the mountain, not taking one of those carriages, as they wanted to walk instead and spend more time outside of the Palace. Zuko rarely got to do this.

They entered a tea shop and ducked under a table. Zuko heated up the tea in the teapots until they were piping hot and bursted out of the pot. When a customer raised the cup to their lips, Katara would freeze the contents in the teacup, effectively confusing the patrons. They quickly darted out of the shop before they were discovered. As they passed each different shop, they caused different types of mischief. They hid the clothing store's cashier's lunch and tapped people on the shoulder and walking away, leaving the person wondering who got their attention.

Eventually, they reached the jewelry shop. Katara stared into the class case, staring longingly at a leather bracelet, an inch thick, with what looked like waves embroidered into it. A similar bracelet, but it red, rested next to it. Zuko caught up to her and noticed her staring. He looked at the bracelets, too, for a few moments before pulling Katara along.

They passed a cabbage cart and in one last mischievous act, Katara pulled the water from a few of the cabbages, leaving a few of them brow, dry, and shriveled. "My cabbages!" the merchant screeched. Katara giggled and took Zuko's hands. They ran off towards the Palace.

"That was the most the fun I've had in weeks," Zuko said between pants and bursts of laugher.

"Me, too," Katara said with a smile, also trying to catch her breath.

"We need to go to town more often." Katara agreed. They began their ascent up the side of the dormant volcano where the Palace resided at its peak. A few minutes later, they were joined by their "babysitters," who were not too happy. The outraged Arkahn whisked Katara away from Zuko and his guard, hurrying up the hill.

"Your father won't be pleased to hear of your activities today," Arkahn said.

"He doesn't have to know," Katara offered hopefully.

"Oh, he will know."

Reaching the Palace, Katara was rushed to her room. Her father made her go to bed immediately, even though the sun still had yet to set. She pretended to be asleep so she could overhear Hakoda's conversation with the ambassador. "The Fire Lord will be able to meet with you the day after next," said Zin. "Promptly at noon, you are to report to the war room. Don't be late—the Fire Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting and you don't want to learn that the hard way."

"Thank you," Hakoda returned. He shut the room's door. He kissed Katara on the forehead and pulled the silk sheets further up her body, making sure she was warm. Then he allowed himself to climb into bed and get some rest. Katara rolled over, still thinking about her day with Zuko, and fell asleep with dreams of if she and her family could live here with Zuko's family.

**..~**~..**

Katara sat out in the courtyard, once again, with Zuko as they fed the turtle-ducks with freshly baked bread. "My dad is talking with the Fire Lord tomorrow," Katara said, realizing she was truly nervous for her father to confront this cruel-sounding man.

"Hopefully, he won't go overboard…," said Zuko, refraining from adding "this time" to the end of his sentence.

"What? Why would he do that? Will he hurt my dad?"

"He just overreacts to a lot of things. I'm pretty sure he won't hurt your father, especially with your warriors around."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Katara seemed to be assured a little by this, or at least the tears in her eyes were kept at bay. But she needed something to distract her. "Spar?" she asked. By now, she was positive Zuko was letting her win, since she was younger and didn't know how to Bend well yet, but this kept her busy, so she wanted to keep practicing anyway.

The first match ended quickly when Zuko "accidentally" slipped on a thin sheet of ice. The second match was a little bit longer, Zuko just blocking Katara's small balls of water she sent at him and him shooting fireballs that wouldn't hit her, even if she didn't have time to move out of the way. But then Katara slipped herself. She cried out in pain. Zuko hurried over. "Are you all right?" he asked, sitting on the ground next to her, unsure of what to do.

"I think it's my ankle," Katara said. "Help me up." But instead of standing up, Katara pulled Zuko down. She then quickly got up to run away, but Zuko had a hold of her ankle. She fell to the ground giggling. They sat up and faced each other. When their eyes met, they went into another burst of laughter that lasted several minutes. When it died down, Zuko realized a piece of Katara's hair had fallen out of place. A "hair loopy," she told him her brother called it. He reached his hand over and fixed it for her, clipping it back into her bun.

"Thank you," Katara said.

"You're welcome," Zuko replied. They stood up and walked back to the courtyard together. On the way there, they bumped into Arkahn.

"Katara!" he exclaimed. "I've been looking for you. You need to come with me."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Your father wants you out of the area until Ozai…calms down."

Katara turned to Zuko. "You said he wouldn't hurt my dad!"

"Your father's not hurt yet," said Arkahn.

"Oh."

In town, Katara and Arkahn passed the jewelry shop that she and Zuko stopped at the other day. Katara instantly went over to the window. Hm…the blue bracelet was missing. Now the set was incomplete. She decided she wanted to buy it. "Arkahn, do you have four copper pieces?" she asked the warrior. Arkahn dug in his pocket for the coins.

"Yes, I do."

"Can I have it, please? I want to buy this bracelet." Arkahn looked at the bracelet before agreeing to let Katara buy it.

The bracelet only cost three copper pieces originally, but Katara paid that little bit extra to have a "K" written on the inner side of the bracelet, so Zuko would remember her whenever she had to leave.

**..~**~..**

The talk with the Fire Lord did not go well. Katara didn't know what happened in there, but her father wouldn't explain what happened. Hakoda told her to pack her things and say goodbye to those she's met. There was only one person she had to say those goodbyes to. She didn't have to search the Palace for him—she knew exactly where he'd be, where they met every morning.

Zuko's face lit up when he saw the Waterbender. "Hey, Katara, I have something for you," he told her, hiding something behind his back.

Katara didn't registered what he said, but went on with what she had say. "I'm leaving," she blurted.

"All ready?"

"Yes. Except for us, the Water Tribe and Fire Nation don't seem to get along. I don't see why the Nations can't all just be friends. That way, I wouldn't have to leave." Tears pooled in her eyes. She honestly didn't want to go home just yet. Sure, she missed her mom and (although she wouldn't say it out loud) her brother, but if Zuko could just come along…

"Since you're going away, I guess this is the best time to give this to you," Zuko said. He pulled his hands from behind his back and offered her the bracelet that they had seen in the store the other day. Katara's eyes widened.

"Thank you," she said, picking up the bracelet and holding it up to the light. She snapped her attention back to Zuko. "I got you the other one."

"You did?"

Katara nodded. She fished around in her pocket for the blasted thing. She finally found it and handed it to Zuko. "Thank you," he said. "Now we'll be able to remember each other forever now, huh?"

"Yeah, and we'll always be friends, no matter what?"

"No matter what." She darted forward and wrapped her small arms around his waist, her tight grip surprising the older boy. But after a moment's hesitation, he hugged her back.

**AN: (From SteelersGirl 43) Hope you liked it. We stayed up until a really late time writing this, so review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, I don't want to go home, not yet," Katara pleaded. "I'll miss Zuko! Can we please stay for just a few more days?"

"Katara, no, the Fire Lord is very upset. We need to leave immediately," Hakoda told the little girl. He piled the rest of the things into the carriage and signaled the driver to go as he climbed in. Katara pressed her face against the glass window, trying to see if Zuko was waving good-bye to her, like she was to him. But he wasn't there.

"Katara!" was the first thing Katara heard from her mother's mouth when she stepped back onto the ice cap that was the South Pole. "Do you know how worried I've been? I thought you had wondered off into a blizzard or eaten by a seal shark! Why would you do something like this?" Despite her anger, Kya hugged her daughter tightly. "For the next three weeks, you are not to play with your friends and are to stay by my or your grandmother's sides at all times."

"Yes, Mom," Katara said, hanging her head and staring at her boots. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to go somewhere different, get out of this cold. I'm never going to get out of here, anyway. I just wanted to see the world."

**..~**~..**

Three days later, tragedy struck. Several Fire Nation ships arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. Katara got her hopes up and thought it might be Zuko coming to visit, but it wasn't. Not even close.

The Firebenders forced their way into the village, Hakoda and the other warriors barely managing to keep them out. The next few hours would become a blur for Katara. But she didn't want to remember that much, anyway. The raiders made their way into her home. She rushed inside to be with her mother. When she entered the tent, she froze. A tall man was towering over the woman on the floor. The man was talking about the last Waterbender at the South Pole. _That's me!_ Katara thought.

"Katara, go get your dad, sweetie," Kya told the frightened girl. "Everything will be okay." Katara backed out of the tent and darted towards her father. He was battling a raider of his own.

"Dad!" Katara shouted. Hakoda turned his attention to his daughter after the raider was knocked unconscious. "It's Mom," she continued. "I think she's hurt!" Hakoda's eyes widened and he sprinted over to his home. Katara was unable to keep up. When she reached the tent and peeked in, she wished she could un-see the sight before her.

**..~**~..**

Katara sat in the snow, rocking back and forth. She _hated_ the Fire Nation. This was huge, considering her parents had taught her never to hate, even in the midst of this war. But she couldn't help it. _They killed her mother._

She tried to push the memories of her trip to the Fire Nation, her time with Zuko, out of her mind. She wanted to forget it all completely. She hated Zuko for being a part of the Nation that _killed_ her mom, causing her mom to never tell Katara "I love you" or be there when she grew up. She couldn't believe it. Zuko seemed so friendly. Why couldn't everyone in the Fire Nation be like him?

She tried her hardest to forget.

**..~**~..**

Life went on. It didn't stop for anyone, not even during the months Katara spent mourning or the two years her dad wound up depressed before heading back out to war.

Katara grew up a lot, mentally, after the death of her mother. She had to be there before her brother and father. She had to drag her dad out of bed every morning, make sure he ate every day. She had to help her Gran-Gran around the house more. She was assigned more chores, the laundry the main chore she did now. As she got older, when her grandmother felt sick, she'd cook the dinner all by herself. Her neighbors brought her meat to cook, as Sokka wasn't old enough to go hunting by himself yet. She harvested the sea prunes herself. But life went on and she dealt with everything that came her way.

She still wore the bracelet Zuko gave her, no matter how much she wanted to forget her time there, she couldn't really. Her memories of the place, of her friend, were fuzzy now, but she still remembered a little bit. It was like a dream: some parts you remember, others you don't.

Every chance she got, she Waterbended. She still had the sharp movements of a Firebender when she did, though. She couldn't help it.

A few years later, she met the Avatar. But being host to the Avatar didn't come without a price. Somehow, the Fire Nation knew that Aang was at the South Pole. The metal ship crashed into the walls of their village.

The banished Prince marched down from his ship and began questioning the villagers about the Avatar. But none of them knew where he was. But the Prince persisted. When he grabbed Katara's grandmother, she glared at him. But then the intense look on her face lessened. _Was that…?_ She thought. _No, it couldn't be._ The glare returned.

A few weeks later, Katara's travels with the Avatar ended her in the southern Earth Kingdom. She had managed to steal a Waterbending scroll from pirates and was now practicing the moves demonstrated on the parchment along the river. Then the pirates showed up. She ran down the bank to go crashing into Zuko.

Leaning down close to her ear, he whispered, "I'll save you from the pirates."

**(KK Renee:) Hey, guys. So I hoped you liked the chapter! But updates might be coming a little slowly in the upcoming weeks. One, because SteelersGirl43 and I aren't together to write the chapters, so once she comes over to my house or I go to hers, we'll definitely have more updates. Two, I'm having my gallbladder taken out soon, so I don't know how I'll feel then. And the thing is I just had surgery for a pilonidal cyst recently, so I have to go back and take P.A.T. all over again. (I hate getting my blood taken—my veins are really small, or so the docs say, so it's difficult.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'll save you from the pirates_._"_

Zuko's hands dug into Katara's wrists. His hands were hot, but not hot enough to burn. Katara defiantly looked into his eyes. His gold orbs stared into her blue ones in return. Katara was dumbfounded by the striking similarity between the Prince before her and the friend she made all those years ago…but it couldn't be. This boy had a burn scar on his face and surely this couldn't be him. She was woken from her thoughts when he spoke again. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

Katara struggled when he pushed her back to the tree and had one of his soldiers tie her hands down. If only she could Waterbend… "Go jump in the river!" she finally called out.

"Try to understand," Zuko said, walking around her and the small tree. "I need to capture him to return something I've lost: my honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost…" He pulled Katara's necklace out of his pocket and held it up over her neck, as if he was going to tie it on for her. He wondered who she was going to marry, as this _was_ an engagement necklace, but she wasn't at marrying age, was she?

"My mother's necklace!" Ah, so it wasn't an engagement necklace, simply an heirloom. "How did you get that?" Katara scowled at him as he continued his pacing around her.

"I didn't _steal_ it, if that's what you're wondering." He paused. "Now tell me where he is!"

"No!" Katara couldn't help but stare at the red bracelet he wore on his right wrist. It seemed so familiar, but nothing came to mind when she saw it. But only of the boy she met so long ago, could it be? No, of course not.

"Enough of this necklace garbage!" said the pirate captain. "You promised us the scroll!"

Zuko turned the pirates. He held the scroll up in the air, his free hand producing a flame underneath it. "I wonder how much this is worth…" The pirates began to protest and bargain. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find the Avatar and you'll get what you want. Everyone goes home happy."

While Zuko and the pirates were distracted, she tried to pull her hands through the ropes binding her to the tree. Hair began falling into her face. One hand was beginning to slip through! But Zuko saw her escape attempt and focused his attention back on her.

"_What_ are you doing?" he asked slowly. Katara didn't respond. She kept still and pretended like she hadn't been doing anything. She blew an annoying piece of hair out of her eyes, but it kept falling back into place. Zuko unconsciously reached his hand up to pin it back into place.

As soon as the Crown Prince touched her, Katara screeched, "Get away from me!" An instant later, the rest of the pirates and Zuko's soldiers marched out of the forest, the Avatar and his Water Tribe friend not far behind. Both were restrained. Katara, at the sight of Aang and her brother called out, "Aang, this is all my fault!"

"No, it's not," Aang replied.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Iroh told the monk.

"Now give us the scroll!" the captain said.

"Wait," Sokka interjected, "you're trading the _Avatar_ for a _scroll_? Aang would be worth more money to the Fire Lord than a scroll would be on the black market!"

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko shouted.

"Yeah, you really should shut your mouth…," Aang whispered.

The pirates and Zuko's men began to argue. Soon, several smoke bombs were thrown, causing visibility to be not-so-great. Katara strained her neck to see where Sokka and Aang were. Suddenly, she felt something at her hands. It was Momo! He was untying the ropes for her. "Thank you, Momo," she said gratefully. "I owe you a whole bushel of apples!" Momo chattered at her before flying off.

Katara soon managed to find her brother and Aang in all of the commotion. The hurried out and onto the pirates' ship. Together, using Waterbending, she and Aang pulled the boat out into the water and made their way down the river.

Then the pirates soon followed, but commandeered Zuko's ship. They were gaining on the trio, both ships rapidly nearing a waterfall. The pirates jumped their own ship, Katara and Aang fighting them off with their Waterbending, Sokka swinging away with his machete.

Just seconds before they were about to fall over the waterfall, Aang blew on the bison whistle. Appa soared down and the gAang safely landed in the comfort of Appa's saddle. They flew away, the pirates and Firebenders becoming tiny specs in the water. With a smirk on her face, Katara had a wave surge up and drench the all ready-soaked enemies.

**..~**~..**

A few hours later, when Appa began to get tired, they settled down on the top of the mountain to set up camp. Katara couldn't get her mind off of that Fire Nation prince. There was something familiar, something, she remembered. But she couldn't coax it out the corners of her mind.

"That was an epic move you made Katara," Sokka piped up out of nowhere, causing to lose her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess it was," she replied. Sokka continued on making jokes and laughing about waves and pirates and Fire Nation idiots.

..~**~..

The Prince of the Fire Nation lay on his bed in his ship. They had finally retrieved it back from the pirates, and they were headed towards their other ship. He couldn't get the Waterbending peasant out of his head. It was driving him crazy. He had recognized those eyes from somewhere. There was something about the girl that he knew. The way she looked at his bracelet— like she had been the one who made it. It was the girl he knew so long ago that had given it to him, but there was no resemblance. None. He turned onto his side, and stared at the wall, until he fell asleep.

**(From the one, the only KK Renee:) Did you like it? The escaping from the pirates/Zuko is rushed, yes, but neither one of is good at writing fight scenes, 'specially me. I'm not very good. (Oh, and for those of you that don't know, a gallbladder is an organ close to your liver that helps digestion, but you don't need it. It's like an appendix, but most people know what a gallbladder does. How many people know what an appendix does? KK out! (Yeah, no…that didn't work.)**

**(SteelersGirl 43): KK Renee never lets me write AN's. ): after her novel's of AN's…**

**(KKR) I'm sorry! It's not really my fault they get so long. I like talking!**

**(SG43) Well then….**

**(KKR) But before I do go, like, actually leave all y'all be, I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited! I would list all of the reviewers out, but this is getting kinda long…Maybe I'll do them later.**

**(SG43) & again with another novel note… lol**

**(KKR) It wasn't that long…**

**(SG43) No! no more! Let's post this now!**


	6. Chapter 6

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked with disgust.

"Pretty stupid," Sokka said, reaching behind him and grabbing his sister's wrist. "_Run_!" he called to her. They didn't even run twenty feet when the shirshu lashed out its long, forked tongue and struck the siblings, causing them to fall to the ground. Zuko felt a tiny amount of remorse, but instantly shook it away. The girl and her brother weren't hurt. He shouldn't feel anything at all towards them, anyways. They were his enemies.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko demanded.

The shirshu made its way forward and began sniffing. He nudged the Water Tribe boy's backpack. "It's picking up another scent," June explained, "perhaps something the Avatar held." Nyla, the shirshu, identified the scent and held his head up in the air, searching. Zuko hefted the two teens onto the shirshu's back before jumping onto the saddle himself. He noticed that familiar blue bracelet. He forgot about it when the animal reared up, causing him to nearly fall off. His hand grabbed the girl beside him, as she was about to fall off too. He removed it instantly, as if he had been burned.

The shirshu began pacing the area. "What's it doing?" Zuko complained. "It's just moving in circles!" Glancing up, he saw the Avatar spiraling down towards him. The beast reared up again, clawing at the air, and the riders fell onto the dusty ground. Zuko rolled over and realized who he had landed on. The Water Tribe girl. Katara. She looked up at him and stared fiercely into his eyes.

Katara caught a movement in her peripheral vision. She looked up into the sky. "Aang!" she called.

Fighting to his feet, Zuko blushed when he realized where his hand had been. It was too close to her chest for comfort. Katara's gazed traveled from the sky bison who was fighting with the shirshu to the Firebender that was on top of her. Her cheeks reddened when she also saw the location of his hand. With one fiery glance towards Zuko, she made him scramble to a standing position.

He turned to face the Avatar, walking until he was a few feet away from the monk. Zuko conjured fire and blasted it at Aang, who easily blocked it with Bending of his own. He spun and sent a gush of air at the banished Prince. Zuko easily held his ground, the air stream not that strong. He quickly retaliated, throwing more flames Aang's way. The pattern continued until they both Bended their element as the same time, resulting with it blowing up in their faces. They were blown back as a result. They landed on the roof on opposite sides of the abbey.

Aang, dazed by the crash landing on the rooftop, didn't realize that Zuko was headed his way. He shook his head to clear his vision. Zuko was running, fire flaming out of his fingertips. Aang flipped over him. Zuko spun and kicked a flame at Aang. With powerful winds, Aang pushed Zuko back against the wall.

Just as Zuko had done with fire, Aang blew air from the tips of his fingers. The shirshu joined the fight, but was blown out of it when Appa slapped his tail on the ground, blowing Nyla off the roof. As an effect, pieces of the roof were blown off and landed on top of Sokka, just has he was beginning to regain some feeling.

Shaking off the twelve-foot fall, the shirshu continued chasing Aang around the abbey. Iroh, oblivious to his surroundings, found a bottle of perfume. After smelling it, he slyly slid it up his sleeve, hiding it out of sight.

By now, Zuko had caught up with Aang. They danced around a well, elements being thrown around. Zuko flung his arm out, slinging fire at Aang. Due to the movement, Katara's necklace come loose and dangled from his wrist.

"You've got something I want," Aang said while dodging blasts of fire. The young monk acted quickly and hooked Katara's necklace around his foot. He dove into the well. The prince conjured fire and shot it down after Aang, only to be shot into the air. He landed on the ground a moment later, the air being knocked out of his lungs. He quickly stood up and continued his advance on the Avatar.

**..~**~..**

Mother Superior noticed the two Water Tribe siblings leaning against the wall, still recovering from the lash of the shirshu's tongue. She held a strong-smelling perfume under each of their noses and they regained full feeling and control of their limbs. Sokka's face brightened as he got an idea. "That thing sees with its nose," he explained. "So let's give it something to look at."

"The perfume," Mother Superior realized. Sokka nodded.

Just as Aang was being corned by Zuko, Nyla, and June, Sokka, Katara, and the other nuns pushed the jars of perfume out from the walls, dumping them over. Katara stepped out and Waterbended the perfume, dousing the shirshu with the scented liquid. The animal began to freak. He didn't know which way to turn, which scent to follow. It reared up and lashed its tongue around. It knocked over more perfume jars and paralyzed Zuko and June with its tongue.

**..~**~..**

"Soooo, where do we go now?" Aang asked his friends as they were flying through the air on Appa.

"We're getting you to the North Pole," Katara answered.

"We've already lost enough time as it is," Sokka agreed.

"You don't want to see your father?" Aang asked.

"Of course we do. But right now, you need us more."

"And, we need you," Katara added.

"I wish I could give you a little something to remind you—," Aang began.

"I'll be okay."

"But still. A little trinket. Maybe something like…this?" he asked, holding up Katara's mother's necklace.

"Aang! How'd you get that?" she asked in disbelief, taking the choker out of his hands and tying it around her neck.

"Zuko told me to be sure to give it to you," Aang joked.

"Oh, that's so sweet of him! Would you give him a kiss for me next time you see him?" She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Uh, sure."

**(KKR:) So this one's shorter than the rest—sorry about that. Anyway, I'd like to thank FloraIrmaTylee, Writer Under the Stairs, moonwillow, Meegan, katara-zuko1714, Ferdawg, crowlady, Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, Annie1233, patty cake rocks, RAWRAWRAWR, and purpleexplodingbananas for reviewing! All together, we have 24 reviews! :D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEELERSGIRL43! :D**


End file.
